


Operation Cactus

by Inkandquills



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Based off of the Cactus MV, Mafia AU, lots and lots of Easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills
Summary: When a recon mission goes awry the members of A.C.E find themselves in a precarious situation.  How exactly did A.C.E manage to get themselves kidnapped and still escape with their lives?





	Operation Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the Cactus MV I wondered how A.C.E got themselves kidnapped, who kidnapped them, how did they escape, and what happened in between. So I decided to create my own little spin on what actually happened in the Cactus MV. Hope you enjoy!!  
> (Yes I'm a bit late to the party but hey better late than never.)

Five men laid sprawled across their living room, laughing at the shortest’s newest antics.  Their laughs were cut short by a sharp knock at the door. The eldest stood up from his spot on the couch to answer the door, while the other four turned their heads to see who the visitor could be.  The door was opened to reveal a sharply dressed women with a clipboard in hand.

“The boss wants you downstairs in five.  It’s urgent,” she left as quickly as she had arrived with no further information.

“Come on guys, party’s over,” the eldest declared as he locked the door and headed toward his bedroom to change.  The other four quickly put the snacks away and scurried to their respective bedrooms, eager but anxious for their meeting with the boss.

 

Five minutes later the five agents were standing around their boss’ desk, in their matching all black uniforms.  Their boss reached into the top left drawer of his desk and wordlessly handed the leader a manilla folder. He didn’t dared open the folder and instead patiently awaited instructions.

“We have a lead on the location of the Royal Sapphire Syndicate’s new base,” the boss said as he rolled a map out across his desk.  The five agents stepped forward in perfect sync to get a closer look. 

“They have set up communications in an abandoned factory on the western border of Incheon.  I’m sending you five on a reconnaissance mission. I want any and all information regarding their next moves, and I want those blueprints.  We let them slip away last time, we cannot afford to lose them again. Understand?” 

The men nodded once in unison and the youngest clenched his fists together.  

“Good.  You move out in two hours and you don’t return until you have those blueprints.”

 

The five men wordlessly made their way to the armory and began selecting their weapons as they had done countless times previously.  They worked in silence, each man cleaning and loading his respective gun until finally the eldest spoke up.

“Jun, what’s in the folder?” Donghun asked as he slipped his loaded pistol into the waistband of his pants.

“Let’s see,” the blond answered as he placed the folder on the table and opened it.  The other three stopped what they were doing to gather around the table. 

“These pictures aren’t very helpful,” Byeongkwan snarked as he went back to zipping up his bulletproof vest.  

“This one could be,” Yuchan piped up as he pulled out a photo from the bottom of the pile.

“Sehyoon, what do you think?” Junhee asked as he handed the photo to the elder.  Sehyoon studied the blurry photo of the unassuming building they would be infiltrating.  

“It seems like there’s a service entrance that’s heavily guarded, but this door,” he tapped the right edge of the photo, “is completely unattended.”

“How can you even see that?!” Byeongkwan exclaimed as he snatched the picture to look for himself.

“Practice,” Sehyoon replied nonchalantly as he flipped two switchblades closed and hid them in his belt. 

Byeongkwan just shook his head as he replaced the photo on the table and did one last check of his pistol before holersting it.  Yuchan closed one eye and aimed his gun down the hallway as one final preparation. Junhee cleaned up the photos and zipped up his own bulletproof vest before heading for the door.  The other four followed him to the van and Sehyoon climbed into the driver’s seat, while the rest piled into the back. 

 

Byeongkwan hopped into the passenger seat and began tapping away at their radar system.  Once he had given the all clear Sehyoon headed off and Junhee pulled out the manila folder once again.  He laid the pictures out on the floor of the van; there weren’t many and most of them were of guards outside of the factory.  

“We’re going in completely blind,” Byeongkwan huffed as he sat back and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Not entirely,” Junhee replied as he pulled out the picture of the door they would be entering. “We have an entrance and exit point, we just don’t know what to expect when we get inside.”

“What’s our best move when we get inside?” Yuchan asked.

“We need to split up to cover the most ground.  We have no idea how big this factory is or where the office is located,” Junhee answered.

“Yes, but we also need to see how many men are there.  We can’t afford to get overwhelmed,” Donghun voiced.

“Stealth is our best option.  We can’t go in there guns blazing because we will definitely be outnumbered.  If we split up it will be less conspicuous and we will be able to silently take down anyone if necessary,” Sehyoon piped up from the front seat.

“Plus we have the earpieces if we get into trouble,” Byeongkwan added.

“Yes we do.  So I’ll enter first and if the area’s clear we can enter individually in two minute intervals,” Jun declared.

“Yes, sir!” Yuhan replied chipperly.  

“Knock it off,” Junhee chided as he lightly punched Yuchan in the shoulder.  Yuchan giggled and tried to defend himself from Junhee’s assault, enjoying the last few minutes of the peaceful car ride.  Finally, Sehyoon parked the van in a deserted commuter lot and climbed into the back for last minute instructions. Byeongkwan handed him the last earpiece.     

“Sehyoon, I want you to follow immediately behind me, Byeongkwan and Chan after, and Donghun you are last.  From now on we are using code names only,” Junhee stated.

The other four nodded and put their hands in. 

“Let’s get in, get the info we need, and go home,” Junhee said as he placed his own hand in, “3… 2… 1…”

“A.C.E!” they all exclaimed in unison.  Junhee quickly hopped out of the van and snuck towards the factory.

 

Junhee stalked along the tree line, remaining hidden from the guards outside the service entrance, and made his way to the door Sehyoon pointed out in the picture.  Sure enough it was completely unmanned and Junhee was able to sneak in unnoticed. He drew his gun and began to navigate the factory, which was fairly well lit from the neon lights that lined the railings.  

“Okay, there are three floors, I’ll take the bottom with Hun, Chan and Jason you two take the middle floor, and Wow sweep the top floor,” Junhee spoke into his earpiece.

“Moving out now,” Donghun replied.  He slipped out of the van and followed the same path Junhee did.  Soon enough all five agents were inside the building.

“Does anyone have a location on the office yet?” Junhee asked as he rounded another corner, gun drawn.

“No, but it’s a little too quiet for my taste,” Donghun responded.

“Nothing on the second floor, except a chandelier.  How pretentious are these guys?” Byeongkwan snarked.

“Jason, now is not the time.” Junhee said sternly.

“The top floor is empty as well,” Sehyoon added.

“Look for any walls that could be hidden doors and keep an eye out for traps,” Junhee instructed as he picked a lock on a door and moved inside.  

“We’ve got company,” Byeongkwan suddenly stated.

“Chan, move to his location, everyone else find a good hideout until we can pinpoint how many more of them there are,” Junhee directed.

A few minutes later Chan’s worried voice carried over their earpieces, “He’s not here.”

“Not there? He couldn’t have just disappeared!” Donghun exclaimed.

“I’ll keep looking for him bu-,” Chan’s voice was suddenly cut off.     

“Chan? Chan?! Chan, can you hear me?” Junhee struggled to keep his voice low so as to not give away his position.

“I’m moving upstairs now,” Donghun stated.

“Be careful we don’t know how many of them there are,” Junhee cautioned.

“I’ll move down to meet you, Hun,” Sehyoon said.

“Don’t engage.  Just see if you can get a count of how many there are and any clues as to Jason and Chan’s locations,” Junhee commanded.  “I’m on my way to meet you now.”

“No! Stay where you are there’s already five of them and more coming,” Donghun stated.  Jun gritted his teeth, he didn’t like being a sitting duck, nor did he enjoy hiding while his friends put themselves in danger.  

“Wow, be careful coming down the stairs, more of them are coming,” Donghun warned.  A few grunts and the sound of something hitting the ground were heard before the earpieces went silent.       

“Hun, where are you?” Sehyoon asked, but he didn’t receive a reply. 

“Hun? Hun! What is happening?” Junhee asked, “How are they getting us so easily?”

“They must have secret entrances and exits that we aren’t aware of.  Keep an eye behind you. Jun, be careful!” Sehyoon warned before his communications were also cut.  

“Wow? No... No no no no no!” Junhee crawled out from under the empty desk and began to walk back towards the door.  A pain shot up Junhee’s leg and he reached down to remove a dart that had lodged itself in his thigh, but he was too late.  The last thing he saw was a tall man in a dark, blue mask before the world went black. 

 

Yuchan blinked his eyes open, but gasped when he couldn’t see anything.  It took him a minute to realize it was because a piece of cloth was tied around his eyes.  He heard a groan to his left and cautiously called out, “Who’s there?”

“Chan, it’s Wow.  Where are you?” the elder asked.

“I don’t know.  I can’t see anything and I just woke up, but I’m tied to this chair,” Yuhan replied.

“I’m tied and blindfolded too, but are you okay otherwise?” Sehyoon asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine, but where are the others?” No sooner did Yuchan ask did they hear another groan.

“Chan, is that you?” Byeongkwan asked meekly.

“Yes, Jason, it’s me and Wow is here too,” Yuchan answered.

“Where are we?” Byeongkwan asked.

“I don’t know, they blindfolded all of us,” Yuchan replied.

“Hun? Jun?” Sehyoon called out, but there was no reply at first.  Sehyoon began working his wrists against the cloth hoping to slip free of his bounds, but he stopped when he heard rustling to his right.  

“What’s that horrible noise?” Donghun groaned as he came to. 

“I don’t know, but I hope it stops soon,” Sehyoon said as he continued to struggle against the ties. 

“At least they kept us all together,” Yuchan said.

“What’s going on? Where are we? What happened?” Junhee rattled off question after question as he began to pull at his restraints.  

“We don’t know, we all just woke up,” Yuchan answered sadly.

“These ties don’t feel that thick so we should be able to break out of them,” Junhee said.  Suddenly his blindfold fell from his eyes and he blinked a couple times before coming face to face with Sehyoon.

“Wow? How did you get out?” Junhee asked confused.  Sehyoon just held up one of his switchblades and began to cut Junhee free.

“They were smart enough to ambush us, but not smart enough to properly search us,” Sehyoon said with a smirk.  Junhee began to remove the blindfolds from the other three’s eyes, while Sehyoon cut Donghun free. 

“Found the source of the noise,” Junhee said as he cautiously made his way over to several televisions that were set up in front of their chairs.  Sehyoon looked up from where he was cutting Byeongkwan free and Donghun took a step to follow Junhee, but froze when the leader put his hand out. Sehyoon stopped what he was doing to step in front of Byeongkwan, while Donghun took his place in front of Yuchan.  Junhee slowly crept towards the televisions looking for any abnormalities, but found none. 

“They’re just TVs,” he announced as he crouched down to get a closer look.  Sehyoon turned back around to finish freeing Byeongkwan and move on to Yuchan.

“It’s too fuzzy to make anything out,” Junhee said as Donghun approached him.  The five agents gathered around the televisions, but not even Sehyoon could figure out what they were showing.

“It looks like some sort of map, but what it’s a map of is beyond me,” Sehyoon said.

“Why are these even here?” Yuchan asked.

“Probably to distract us to give them time to lock everything down and move out or get more men here to dispose of us,” Donghun answered as he switched the televisions off.  

“Okay, we need to find that office asap, but now that they know we are here we need to stick together so they can’t overwhelm us as easily,” Junhee declared and the other four nodded in agreement.  “What weapons are we left with?”

“I have both of my switchblades,” Sehyoon said as he pulled the second one from its respective hidden place in his waistband.

“I’m cleaned,” Donghun said.

“So am I,” Byeongkwan added with a frown.

“I have this,” Yuchan said as he pulled a small knife from the inside of his boot.

“Three knives and five guys, Hun you take the extra switchblade, I’ll stick with you, and Jason you can stick close to Wow.  Chan, you keep to the back in case anyone tries to sneak up on us again. We’re going to have to be extra careful because we’re down our vests and our earpieces,” Jun stated.

“I didn’t search the North end of the third floor,” Sehyoon said.

“Okay, let’s start there then,” Junhee said as he headed towards the stairs.  The other four followed leaving what was left of their ties lying across the chairs.     

 

No sooner were they halfway up the second flight of stairs than an intercom system crackled to life.  All four agents stopped in their tracks and positioned themselves to ward off any possible ambushes. 

“You may have escaped once, but this time you won’t be so lucky,” a low voice boomed.

“Go now we don’t have much time,” Junhee exclaimed as he began to sprint up the stairs. “Spread out and find that office door!”  No more than two minutes later Sehyoon called the other four over. He was kneeling in the far corner of the room. 

“There’s a metal door hidden between these panels,” he said as he slipped his switchblade into the crack in the wall and slide it down.  Gradually the paneling began to separate from the wall and Byeongkwan and Yuchan were able to pull it the rest of the way off. Sehyoon studied the keypad for a moment before shining the blacklight hidden within his switchblade on it.  He quickly tried different variations of the numbers until there was a click and the door moved to reveal a narrow hallway that led into a small room lined with several safes. 

“Bingo,” Donghun said as they entered the office they had been so desperately looking for.

“Chan guard the door, Hun and Wow check what’s around the corner, and Jason search each of the safes on the other side and take anything you find that looks important,” Junhee ordered as he began to pick the locks on the first safe.  

“Jun, there’s just a desk with a laptop on it over here,” Donghun reported as he and Sehyoon rounded around the corner.

“Hun, check the desk drawers and Wow see what you can get off of that computer,” Junhee instructed.  

Donghun headed to the desk and began combing through its contents, while Sehyoon sat down and opened the laptop.  Donghun flipped a switch underneath the desk to reveal a compartment with two fully loaded pistols inside. He tucked one into his belt as he walked across the room to give the other to Yuchan, and then returned to the desk to continue to search it for any other hidden buttons.  

“All that’s in here is a cactus,” Byeongkwan said as he turned around from the first safe on his side, plant in hand.  “These safes are useless, they aren’t going to keep anything in here.”

“Not in the open anyway,” Junhee said as he placed the cactus he found on the desk.

Byeongkwan turned back to move onto the next safe and began to search around for any hidden levers within it.  Donghun finished searching the desk, but found nothing else.

“The desk is clean, all that was in there were two pistols,” Donghun said as he came back around the corner.  

“That’s better than nothing, and now we can all be armed.  Help us search these safes,” Junhee instructed. Donghun nodded and began to work on the next safe on Junhee’s side.  

Sehyoon typed away on the laptop, but could not gain access to it.  Sighing he turned the laptop over, removed the battery, and popped the sim card out of its slot.  Sehyoon slipped the card into his pocket and came around the corner just as Byeongkwan flicked a hidden lever.  Byeongkwan furrowed his eyebrows as he slipped his hand into the small compartment that was opened. He smiled triumphantly when he pulled out a large envelope. 

“I think we found what we’re looking for,” he said as he began to open the envelope.  Junhee double checked the contents and tucked the envelope inside his shirt.

“Perfect, let’s move out,” Junhee declared and the agents headed back through the door.

“Here,” Yuchan said as he went to hand the gun to Junhee.

“No, you keep that, you and Donghun are our best shots so it’s best that you two keep the guns,” Junhee replied.  Yuchan nodded and handed Junhee his knife instead.

 

The agents had made it to the second floor when the intercom system crackled overhead again.

"You're running out of ti~ime," the voice singsonged.

No sooner did the voice click off then the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed through the factory. 

“Quick take cover separately and shoot only to injure, unless the start to overwhelm us,” Junhee instructed.

Each agent took refuge behind a column as the thundering footsteps drew nearer. Gunshots suddenly rang out and Donghun and Yuchan waited patiently for an opportunity for a counter attack.  When there was a lull in the fire, Donghun nodded to Yuchan and they both took half a step out from behind their columns. Donghun hit two men in the thighs, while Yuchan hit one in the shoulder and another in the knee.  They quickly retreated back behind the columns.

“Cover me, Chan,” Donghun said as he snuck towards the downed men to disarm them.  He picked up two of the guns and was moving onto the third when the man who had been hit in the shoulder leapt at him.  Byeongkwan quickly stepped from behind his column and buried his knife in the man’s back. The man growled and tried to turn around but Donghun shot him before he could get very far.    

“So much for just a recon mission,” Byeongkwan muttered bitterly as he withdrew his knife and pushed the man’s body to the floor.  Byeongkwan quickly grabbed the other two guns and retreated to his column, sliding one of the guns across the floor to Sehyoon. More footsteps sounded as Donghun headed back to take cover.  He passed a gun to Junhee and ducked behind a new column, just as a second round of fire sounded.

“Shoot to kill, there’s too many of them,” Junhee said. “At the next free moment we move out.  The longer we stay here the riskier it’s going to get.” 

Each agent simultaneously cocked their weapon and prepared to move out.  Sehyoon caught movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around to shoot the assailant that tried to sneak up on him.  Junhee and Donghun moved into the aisle to get better vantage points. Yuchan took down two men from behind his column before joining the two in the middle.  Byeongkwan had put his gun in his belt in favor of the switchblade and was able to sneak up behind the new group of men that had come up the stairs. He slit the throat of one and went to move to the next, when one of the attackers spotted him.  Byeongkwan scrambled for his gun as the other man raised it, but he didn’t need it because the man suddenly crumpled to the group. 

“Be careful,” Sehyoon warned from across the room and turned back to the man that had approached him.  Donghun had one of the men in a choke hold and was using his body as a shield to take down the rest of attackers.  When they were gone he kicked the man to the ground and Junhee buried a bullet in his brain from behind. Yuchan finished off the last two men that climbed the stairs with one bullet each.

“Let’s go!” Junhee called as the agents took off for the stairs.  The sailed down the flight and were halfway across the first floor when ten masked men stepped in front of them.

“Split up,”  Junhee ordered as he took off to the left flanked by Sehyoon and Donghun, while Byeongkwan and Yuchan went right.  The agents easily felled the men that had the misfortune of trying to block their path and sprinted out of the door.  They rushed back to the van and Junhee hopped in last closing the door behind him.

 

“Go go go!” Junhee panted as he slipped to the floor.  He pulled the envelope out of his shirt and hid it in the lock box under the passenger seat.       

“Chan isn’t back yet,” Byeongkwan replied nervously.

“What do you mean he’s not back yet?” Jun replied, eyes wide.  “What happened?” 

“I don’t know he was right behind me, but when I got here he was gone,” Byeongkwan replied chewing on his lip. 

“We have to go ba-,” Junhee began, but was cut off by something suddenly slamming into the side of the van.  Donghun quickly drew his gun and opened the van door to reveal a very bruised and disoriented Yuchan. Donghun immediately dragged him into the van, while Byeongkwan shut the door and Sehyoon began to drive off.  

“What happened?” Donghun asked worriedly as he traced over Yuchan’s bruised cheek and busted lip with his thumb.  Byeongkwan handed Donghun a first aid kit and he quickly began dressing the younger’s wounds.

“They surprised me as I took a corner,” Yuchan winced as Donghun applied rubbing alcohol to one of the many cuts lacing his neck.

“They’re following us.” Sehyoon said dryly as he glared into the rearview mirror.  Byeongkwan quickly hopped into the front seat and began tapping away at their radar hoping to find a way around the pursuiters.

“We’re surrounded,” Byeongkwan growled as he slipped into the back to reload his gun.  Yuchan reached for his own gun, but Donghun snatched it away.

“You are in no shape to fight now.  We can handle this.” 

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than gunshots began pelting the van.  One sailed through the drivers window hitting Sehyoon in the shoulder and another punctured a tire causing the van to careen towards the side of the road.

“SEHYOON!” Byeongkwan screamed as he rushed to the front of the van.  He helped guide the van to a stop and then began to tend to Sehyoon’s shoulder.  

“Jason, be careful they can still hear us!  Take care of Wow while Hun and I fend them off,”  Junhee said as he opened the back window and began to take down the onslaught of gunmen.  Donghun drew his gun, firing shots at the rivals, dropping two men as the others rushed them.  

“Jason, there’s too many, we need help,” Junhee called desperately when they quickly began to become overwhelmed.

Byeongkwan helped Sehyoon into the back of the van, sat him next to Yuchan, and then snuck out the side door.  He took two down with the knife he had before someone sliced him in the back. Junhee leapt out of the van and rushed over to help, leaving Donghun to defend the van alone.  Byeongkwan elbowed the man behind him and spun around to put a bullet between his eyes. Donghun did his best to ward off oncoming attacks; however, he was pulled further from the van, allowing someone to slip behind him and get to Yuchan.  The attacker wrapped his arms around Yuchan’s neck and place a gun to his temple. Donghun whipped around and pointed his gun at the captor. The other man just chuckled. 

“Drop your gun,” he said as he pulled back the hammer of his own.  Donghun quickly tossed the gun to the side and sank to his knees.

“That was easy.” the man sneered.  His finger hovered over the trigger, but he never got to pull it, due to the knife that had lodged itself in his neck.  Donghun leapt up and pushed the man to the ground and helped Yuchan into the van.

“Thank you,” Donghun whispered to Sehyoon as he sat Yuchan down.  Sehyoon just nodded and leaned his head back against the van wall.  He closed his eyes and frowned as he held his shoulder. Donghun looked over in concern when he saw the blood leaking through Sehyoon’s fingers. 

“Let me take a look at that,” Donghun said as he tried to move Sehyoon’s hand.

“No! Get rid of the attackers first,” Sehyoon insisted as he tightened his hand over his shoulder.

“Wow,” Donghun started.

“I’m fine,” Sehyoon growled as he opened his eyes.  “Just help them outside so we can get home.” 

Donghun just sighed and grabbed his gun, but he stayed in the van.

Junhee helped Byeongkwan back to the van as Donghun helped take down the last of the attackers.  They climbed into the van, shut the door, and sat there for a minute waiting for another attack, but none came.  Byeongkwan rushed over to Sehyoon and began to clean up his shoulder. 

“What are we gonna do about the van?”  Yuchan asked sadly. 

“Well, we are surrounded by vehicles with four tires.  Let’s use one of those to get home and the boss can send a recovery team later.  We need to get home,” Donghun said.

The others nodded and Byeongkwan helped Sehyoon out of the van while Junhee helped Yuchan.  Donghun grabbed the envelope from the lock box and climbed into the driver’s seat of the new van and headed off before more enemies could arrive.  Junhee finished cleaning the cuts on Yuchan’s neck, and moved over to look at Sehyoon’s arm.

“Jason, your back!” the leader exclaimed.   

“Ah it’s nothing.” Byeongkwan replied. 

“I don’t want to risk it, let me look at your back,” Junhee said.  

“I’m fine, really,” Byeongkwan insisted.

“Please take care of your back and then you can finish my arm,” Sehyoon said.  Byeongkwan just sighed and allowed Junhee to bandage his back. The rest of the ride was silent as each of the agents recovered from the attacks.  Despite how tired they were, none of them could sleep, but luckily the ride back to base was over soon.

 

The five agents immediately headed to the infirmary to get their wounds properly cleaned and dressed.  A few hours later they found themselves once again standing in front of their boss, much more weary than the last time.  Junhee handed him the envelope, while Sehyoon gave him the stolen sim card. Their boss looked through the contents of the envelope and smiled widely.

“Perfect, we should be able to eradicate them now that we know what their new weapons are capable of.  For now, rest up and be ready to move out in three days.” The agents nodded once in unison.

“Your work today is going to save a lot of lives.  You guys have proven yourselves to be very useful yet again,” their boss said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a pile of white envelopes and handed them to Junhee.  He thanked the boss and the agents headed to their room. 

 

Junhee passed out the envelopes according to the names on each and placed the last one labeled “A.C.E” on the table.  Each agent disappeared into his respective room to take a shower and get changed. 

“What’s in the last envelope?”  Yuchan asked curiously when they had all gathered back in the living room to eat dinner.

“Let’s see,” Junhee responded as he opened the envelope.  He pulled out five identical silver chains.

“What are these?” Byeongkwan asked eyeing the jewelry curiously.

“They’re dog tags with our logo on them,” Donghun answered as he examined one of them.

“They have our names and today’s date on the back,” Sehyoon added.  Each agent eagerly grabbed their respective dog tag and looked at them fondly.  Donghun tried his on and the rest quickly followed.

“I really like these,” Donghun said and the other four nodded vigorously in agreement.  They sat for a moment enjoying their new accessories, until Junhee stood up from the table.

“Alright, let’s get to bed. We’ve had a long day,” Junhee declared and the other four stood up to put their dishes in the sink.  

“One last cheer?” Yuchan asked as he stuck his hand out.  Byeongkwan quickly placed his hand on top of the younger’s and eagerly looked up at Junhee.  The leader chuckled as he placed his hand in.

“Absolutely,” he said as the two eldest added their hands to the pile.  

“A.C.E!” they cheered and the five agents headed to bed each adorning their new silver dog tags.               


End file.
